Unexpected
by supersaiyanvampireprincess
Summary: Story contains a lemon. edward and bella. All human. fluff at the ending


"NO I DIDN'T." Edward snapped annoyed. "I did NOT cheat on you Bella." I crossed my arms on my chest and narrowed my eyes, "Why did I see you in Tanya's car then?" He sighed heavily."For the last time, Bella, she was giving me a ride home. The car got a flat and I had no other way to get home." I pursed my lips and glared. Tanya was the ditzy blond at Edwards's job. She tried and tried for years (unsuccessfully) to get Edward in bed with her. I shook my head and strutted off in the opposite direction, mad as hell. He knew how I felt about her. He couldn't get a ride from any other person? Anybody? Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back into someone's chest. 'Hmm …wonder who that could be? 'I thought sarcastically as I looked up into the eyes of a very very angry (and sexy) Edward. "Where do you think YOUR going?" he snarled. "You're NOT going anywhere." He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He stomped upstairs and into our bedroom. Tossing me on the bed he turned away, and without looking back he said, "When I get back…those clothes BETTER be off." Upon leaving I blinked confusingly. Determined not to get him angrier I quickly did what I was told. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. As I was working on getting my jeans off, Edward appeared before me. "Isabella! I told you that your clothes BETTER be off. You disobeyed me, and now you must be punished."

He grinned. It wasn't a nice one either. Pulling off his shirt he joined me on the bed and ripped my jeans off my body along with my bra and panties. My nipples hardened from being exposed to the cold air. I shiver and reached for the blanket when Edwards's hands stopped me. "Nu uh uh. You've been a bad girl, Bella." Shaking his head he pulled some hand cuffs from his back pocket and cuffed both my hands to the bed posts. His mouth floated down to my shoulder and began planting butterfly kisses all around to my collar bone... His hands reached out and caressed my breasts ever so softly. I groaned, Edward grinned and let his mouth trail down to my breasts. He began kissing and sucking all around them. Everywhere but my nipples. "Edward…..please." he knew what I wanted. Once again Edward shook his head. "Your being punished Bella." I frowned and looked down at the rest of him. I took him all in, his smooth lightly tanned skin…his hard toned abs….and the huge bulge that had formed in the front of his jeans. I licked my lips and stared up into his lustful forest green eyes framed by his messy copper penny hair. His eyes held mine, and without breaking contact, he slowly lowered his head between my legs. His nose skimmed my inner thigh teasingly. He knew what it was doing to me. I whimpered pitifully at him hoping he'd quit teasing me. He smiled against my thigh and began to kiss it upward dangerously close to my sex. I began to feel hopeful until he stopped and repeated the same process using my other thigh. My hands struggled uselessly against the cuffs. Using his hand he gently parted my swollen lips and peered through them. He lowered his mouth before it. His tongue snaked out and barley skimmed across my awaiting clit. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips.

I cracked. "Edward please." I begged "I'm sorry about earlier. Please forgive me. I was just mad. No more punishment, just fuck me already." Without hesitation Edward tongue plunged into my awaiting hole. White hot pleasure surged through my veins pushing me over the edge. I came hard into his mouth. Edward reached up and unlocked my hands from the confines of the hand cuffs. I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his hips. Edward kicked them the rest of the way off. I reached out and grabbed his hardness. He was a full 11 inches, and _very _thick. I leaned down to suck the head but Edward stopped me. "Not right now babe. I need you really bad." And impaled himself onto me. I cried out from the sudden pain. He stretched me to my full capacity. My small pussy just couldn't handle it. On and on Edward thrusted. In and out in and out. He was going so fast I could hardly keep up with him. Along with the pain I also felt pleasure. It was the most amazing feeling I ever felt before. 'Bella is so _VERY_ lucky she can have this' I thought bitterly. Suddenly I came and Edward did too. He smiled down at me and gently kissed my lips. "I think that was a good rehearsal for what I'm gonna tell Bella, don't you think Tanya?" I smiled "Yup and that moron would never know about this." We both erupted into a chorus of laughter and began to kiss passionately.

I awoke screaming at the top of my lungs. My head spun as I struggled to catch my breath. I looked around wildly taking in my surroundings and caught sight of a worried looking Edward. His hair was more wild than usual due to his recent slumber. "Bella are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare…." With a cry I threw myself into his arms. His hands rubbed my back soothingly to calm my sobs. "Shh shh shhhh its okay Bella I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." He began rocking me for a few minutes until I calmed down. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked trying to sound casual. I shook my head and snuggled in close to him.

Thank god it was just a dream.


End file.
